A day like any other
by Lu82
Summary: sequel of 'A natural disaster' Muse. Belldom. Valentine's day is such a special occasion to spend together..a are we sure that just everyone think so? the 'How' series goes on. Lots of Fluff, Romance and.. fun
1. Chapter 1

A day like any other

Sequel of 'A natural Disaster' (The 'How ' series goes on : ) )

Pairing: Matt&Dom (surprise, surprise)

Rating: PG15 , almost NC17 sometimes...

Setting: Feb 2008

Discliamer: as usal, Matt&Dom, Chris, Tom, Muse and all the people around them don't belong to me, I just have fun wrting about them and no one pays me for that

No betaed and not re-read (I'm terrible) sowwy for howwible mistakes...

The title of the chapter is taken from the lyrics of 'Burger Queen' by Placebo

If you don't like fluffy, sappy, sugary stories where Dom and Matt love each other and stay together no matter what, well.. you have chosen the wrong story/series/author XD

Summary: Valentine's day is such a special occasion to celebrate with your beloved partner. Uhmm... are we sure that everyone really thinks so?

Chapter I: Things ain't what they seem

Dominic stretches, emitting a long, soft moan.  
He extends the arm along the other side of the bed, finding nothing but the blank and now cold surface of the mattress.  
This is enough to make him open his eyes.

The clock on the wall indicates past ten in the morning, but Matthew has been already up for a while.  
Dominic knows that he is being creative and has already started to work for the new album, it doesn't matter that in all likelihood it will be released towards the end of the next year.

Matthew loves playing in advance.

Knowing very well where he can find him, Dominic leaves the room and goes downstairs, barefoot, not to make any noise.  
He walks along the long corridor, where at the end there is a door that separates the rest of the house from the rehearsal room, soundproof.

With the same silent prudence, the blond lowers the handle and slowly pushes the door, which opens without drawing attention.  
Pleased by the fact that he did not commit any error in calculation, Dom can act undisturbed.

He rests comfortably, with his back against the wall, his arms folded across his chest, and watches his Matthew, sitting in front of his elegant black piano, all engrossed in composing.  
Any person attending a concert of Muse has a chance to see Matthew perform at the piano, when he's performing their greatest hits or the latest songs.  
But it's another thing to see him compose, it's a show that only a few, almost none, exclusivity is granted to.

Depending on what he creates, Matt goes from smug expressions to twisted ones, from puzzled to convinced, from bored to amazed by himself when he goes beyond the expected results. It happens often.

Dom observes his elegant hands, with long and slender fingers, glide from key to key of the piano, now slow, now so fast that the movement is almost imperceptible to the human eye.

There could be a war, at that moment, right in front of him, and Matthew would not notice anything, absorbed as he is by the music.

Truth must be told. If there is one 'she' that can really can take Matthew away from Dominic, that's the music.

However, Dominic does not even try to be jealous. It is a temporary abduction, which only returns Matt happier after that, more peaceful and fulfilled.  
Furthermore, most of the times Dominic is victim of that same wonderful executioner. The best thing is when she kidnaps them both at the same time.

As much as he'd like to get to the drums and give birth to a proper Jam Session with his beloved, Dom knows that that's not the right time.  
Right now, Matthew must be left in his world, of which Dom can only play the role of peaceful invader.

The blonde continues not only to observe but also to listen to his voice, because Matt accompanies with his singing those notes which follow each other, searching for the right melody.  
The music starts to become imposing, like his voice, the notes are getting longer, as well as the extension of the words Matt speaks and gradually the tone increases, embellished by pretty warbles.

Among the various mumbled words, which are still a work in progress, Dom, which has already approved the melody, clearly distinguishes 'Guiding Light'.  
_  
-Wait, could it be me the guiding light without which you feel lost? -_ the drummer questions in his mind.

Waking up from that sort of trance, Matt opens his eyes, kept closed until that time, and scribbles on a sheet the words that seem to have convinced him the most.  
He doesn't have any need to scribble notes: they are all in his head and it will remain stored safely, as if they were inside a safe indestructible strongbox, which only Matt knows the combination of.

Finally, Matthew realizes Dominic's presence.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to wake you up." he mumbles, standing up.

Dom smiles at him, shaking his head negatively.

"You did not wake me up, honey, but your absence did." the blond says, going to his lover for a good morning kiss.

"Yes, I know, I'm not very present in these days, but you know ... I'm having my creative phase." the brunet justifies, stroking his back.

"I know, but I'm not complaining. And then the results are so good. The song that you were playing now ... I love it. Will it be part of the new album, right? " the blond asks him, moving the most rebellious strand from his partner's face.

"Yep, there is still so much work to be done, but that's the master plan." Matt reveals.

"This is so strange," Dominic mutters all of a sudden, startled.

"What?" Matthew .interrogates him with his eyes.

"Aren't you bothered? I mean, you know, this area is off limits when you're composing ... and I have watched you, hidden, somehow I have violated your privacy ... " Dom recognizes , feeling guilty, so much that he cannot even face the pianist's gaze.

Matthew makes Dom face it, raising his face, making a slight pressure with the index finger under his chin.  
The blond finds himself staring at tremendously blue eyes that are watching him so full of love that he calms down instantly.

"That's a rule that applies in general, but not when it comes to you, Dominic. It has never been directed at you. It 's true that I used to push you all away when you surrounded me, with Chris, Tom and anyone else, but the truth is that I never wanted to push you away. You were the only one who I wanted to stay, the only one with whom I wanted to share the inspiration of the moment, but I was so afraid to ask you that. "Matthew admits, with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Really?" Dom murmurs

His only answer, Matt leans over Dom, putting a soft kiss on his lips that wants to be innocent, but the blond does not allow to remain so for long.

When, with difficulty, after an indefinite time they separate, Matthew stares at him intently.

"Dommie, believe me, no matter whatever is the world I want to lock me up inside. You'll always have its _passepartout_. "he smiles.

"Oh, Matt, I'm speechless." Dom comments, looking surprised. "You have uttered a word in French correctly!" he adds, laughing.

"You moron!" Matt hisses, insulted. "I'll give you such a serious and deep speech and you .. make fun of me? "he mutters.

Dominic plays a trump card, because he knows how Matt falls at his full mercy when he speaks in that oh so romantic language.

"_Au contraire, mon amour_." he clarifies, making him forget every offense. "I was really impressed by your speech, I was flattered, honored. really. "he admits.

"Anyway, know that I made good progress with the French. I might even sing a song in that language, in the next album! " the brunet pleads his cause.

"Yeah, sure, why not? I'd like to see that! " the blond giggles, skeptical.

"Just wait and you'll see." Matt perjures.

"Speaking of songs, you should go back to work on what you've played before. I cannot wait for it to be complete. And I cannot wait to work on it, along with Chris. I already have in mind what to do with the drums. I am sure that it will come out beautifully. " the blond says.

"I knew you'd like that." the brunet whispers, stroking his cheek and bringing his mouth to his ear. "My guiding light." he adds, in a whisper, thus responding to the question that his partner had previously, silently, asked himself.

Dom smiles in response, kissing the tip of his nose.

Matt returns to his seat on the bench, with the intention to start playing the piano, but Dominic stops him, sitting down on the instrument, producing a series of cacophonous sounds.

"I did not mean that you should resume _immediately_ to work on that song. " he says, putting his hand under one of the black braces Matthew is wearing. "It's not that you can take a little break before that, is it? Well, not so little ... " the drummer meows, pulling his brace further, then he lets it go, gently accompanying the movement.

Matthew pulls out a shrewd smile, looking at his mate famished.

In contrast to him, who is already dressed, Dom is still with his night outift, which consists of gray smoke boxers and a t-shirt tight matching them, which leave on display the drummer's legs and arms, toned, muscular and golden by a light tan, despite being the middle of winter.

On his face it's still present the slight mark left by the pillow, which added to the folds of the t-shirt it's an irrefutable proof of how many times the percussionist has turned over in his sleep.

The hair is matted and messy, leaving the just accentuated curls free to show up.

Matthew cannot resist to just-awake-Dominic's version.  
Correction: Matthew cannot resist to any of Dominic's version.

"Yes, I would say that I can definitely allow myself a break." the pianist murmurs, dipping a hand through those soft, ruffed hair.

"Great!" the drummer exults, about to jump down from the piano, but Matt realizes it and stops him in time, holding his thighs tightly.

"Stay here." he exclaims, but has a tone so peremptory that seems more to give Dom an order.

Dominic stares at him and catches in his eyes that certain light that sends shivers down his spine every time.

"Mm .. Mattie, do you have something in mind? "he smiles in anticipation.

"Just twust me. "his partner smiles in response, getting up from the bench and leaning to him for a deep kiss.  
So intense that to maintain balance, Dom lays down on the piano keys first one hand and then the other, giving birth to two distinct sounds.

To adhere better against Dom, Matt helps himself, putting pressuring on the piano, placing both his hands on it and letting that so obtained chord ring.

The blond's T-shirt begins to be too much clothing and ends up crumpled on the floor, without too much poetry.

Since it is a Calvin Klein branded one, Dominic wrinkles his nose a little annoyed, but it is too enraptured by what Matt is doing to him to dare to protest.

Dom feels his back, now denuded, come into contact with the cold piano keys, because Matthew is making the drummer gradually stretch on it, between passionate kisses.

Needless to say, that every one of their movements generates a different sound, no matter if it is pleasant or not to hear.

"What if we made the new album go out with such a thing? We might insert it at the end, like a ghost track and call it 'Piano Sex '! "Matt suggests, beginning to kiss Dom along his neck, and then leaving a flashy, big hickey on the socket of his left shoulder.

"I'm in, but only if we call it 'Matt and Dom having Piano Sex!" Dom strikes back, once he's recovered.  
"You're so ambitious!" Matt chuckles.

"Instead of making those dirty proposals to me, let's think about undressing you, you're still a little overdressed for my liking." Dom whimpers.

"Do you want to help me?" Matt suggests, with a sly grin.

"With pleasure." Dom grins, pulling him by the loops of his black jeans.

He undoes the button and lowers the zipper. He puts his hand behind Matt's back, but only to locate the clamps that hold fixed his braces and Dom provide to take them off. Matthew gets rid of jeans, remaining with those shocking, hot pink boxers that they both love.

Dom slips off the braces from Matt's shoulders, rubbing his lover's face with that rough fabric, and continues the descent, making them run between the pianist's legs, back and forth.

"Oh, God!" Matt groans, since he definitely appreciates that repetitive gesture.

Dom smiles at him, throwing the braces to the floor and taking also his white shirt off.

"That's it. Now it's much better. " the drummer asserts, satisfied, wrapping his legs around Matt's pelvis and his arms around his neck and pulling him towards himself, against the piano, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

"Dom ... I must have you now." Matt moans, with a guttural tone, when they separate.

"What are you waiting for? Take me. You should have learned a thing or two about how to do that. " Dom provokes him, panting.

He has just the time to say that and Matt pulls him down abruptly from the piano and turns him, placing himself behind his mate, making him bend down, with the drummer's hands looking for a foothold on the keys.

"I'll show you the one or two things that I know." the pianist whispers in his ear, nibbling the tip and the lobe, which sends pleasant shivers down his partner's spine.

Matt simultaneously lowers his and Dom's boxers and after he prepared the percussionist properly, he begins to slide into him, with slow and careful movements that are becoming faster and more insistent, by Dominic's urging requests.

With every thrust, Dom presses and releases the keys of the piano, with a regular rhythm and once he has reached the apex of pleasure, pulling his boxers up again, he collapses on the piano, making the instrument emit a sharp, screeching sound.  
Matt follows him shortly in that bliss, abandoning himself on the bench, utterly satisfied.

"This was shocking!" Dom comments, running a hand through his own hair.

"Yeah. And I think we have just found a way number fourteen. " Matt announces.

"Definitely. And I have the vague feeling that number fifteen will be on the drums. " the blond grins.

"That sounds bloody fun." the singer approves.

"But since that is my territory, I must have the whole command!" the drummer warns him.

"So it's doubly fun!" Matt smiles at his lover. "I can't wait to do a little practice, then." he adds.

Inizio modulo

"First things first. After all, this month we have another reason to celebrate properly. " Dom makes him notice

"Uh! Really? "Matt looks at him puzzled.

"Oh, do not tell me you don't get it."

"Enlighten me, please."

"Look at the calendar. Today is February 5th. Still nine days and ... " Dom tries to make him understand.

"We will be exactly at half month, right?" the brunet anticipates him.

"Dammit, Bells! You're not funny. I mean it will be Valentine's Day, the lovers 'day. Last year we didn't celebrate because ... no, wait. We had already kissed each other countless times. We'd been in bed together ... and not necessarily in bed! "he adds, mischievous, sticking his tongue out to Matt, which it's something that makes his partner smile.

"And we had also already said 'I love you' to each other, for a while. Even our girlfriends were no longer a problem, because they had already discovered the truth. So ... why the hell haven't we celebrated? " the blond frowns, jumping down from the piano and wandering back and forth, like a detective who cannot get to the bottom of a mystery.

It's Matthew who solves said mystery, remaining comfortably seated on the bench.

"We have not celebrated for the simple reason that we won't even celebrate this year, either." he says.

Dominic looks at him terrified.

"Are ... are you saying you want to leave me?" he questions his best friend, his voice breaking, about to sob.

His only answer, Matt bursts out laughing.

"What nonsense are you babbling about? And until proven otherwise, the catastrophic between the two of us is supposed to be me! "he says, among the laughter.

"But why, then?" the blond scrutinize his mate, puzzled.

"Come here." Matt murmurs softly, smiling reassuringly. He slides a bit, in order to make room for Dom and pats the empty part of the bench, as a sign of invitation.

His companion willingly accepts the invitation, sitting down next to him.

"We celebrate every month from our first kiss, because it is important, it is significant." Matt begins.

"And also because it is extremely entertaining." Dom chuckles

"You can say that! But Valentine's Day… I mean, at the end what is it? " the brunet wonders.

"I don't know… the day dedicated to lovers where engaged couples all over the world and perhaps all over the universe do nothing but show to their soulmate how important he/she is for them? The day where couples fill each other with tenderness, gifts, special attentions? The day when every restaurant, hotel, travel company and stuff like that do their best to make all the lovers in question live a very special moment? These are the first answers that come to my mind, Matt! " Dom strikes back, rambling.

By spending so much time with Matthew, Dominic must have assimilated some peculiarities from his beloved.

"Good. Now I'll tell you what I think about the whole matter. " the youngest murmurs, tracing with small kisses all the path from one of Dom's shoulder to the other.

"I'm listening." the older replies, biting his lip.

"For me it's just a day like any other. I used to celebrate it with Gaia, but only because ... you know, girls care about these stupid things. But what I ask myself is ... well, who the fucking hell can afford to impose at everyone when you have to love each other more than usual? Why? What's the point? It 's just a sinister attempt to manipulate something so beautiful and delicate as love. It 'clear that it is their work, to contwol us! " Matt grumbles.

" Who are you talking about?"

"Come on, Dommeh, you know." the other insists

"Oh, sure, the government. The aliens. The Zetas. " the blond rolls his eyes.

"Of course. Who else could it be? I mean ... what will it be their next move? Establish a celebration day for loving our mothers more than usual, our fathers, our grandparents ... or to celebrate the importance of the work? "Matt goes on a rant, gesturing animatedly.

"Matteh, do not be alarmed but I would like to let you know that ... you know, honey, all these celebrations already exist." the drummer informs him patiently.

"What? Dammit, can't you see? They're getting closer and closer to manipulate us, to make us their own puppets of which they can comfortably move the wires to their liking. But they will not contwol us, will not not degrade us, we will be victorious. Uh! I'll write a song about it! " Matt says, proud, caught by a sudden inspiration.

"As you wish!" Dom snorts "So let me see if I got it straight, to you Valentine's Day does not mean anything, does it?" he summarizes.

"Nope, it means less than nothing to me. As I have already said, it's a day like any other and we're going to spend it like any other day. Dominic, I love you and you know it, I can prove it to you during all the other three hundred and sixty-four days a year. What's so bloody special in those remaining, silly, twenty-four hours? " Matt strikes back, resolute.

"Never mind, never mind." Dom snaps, standing up and leaving the rehearsal room.

Matt follows him up to their room, where the blond has locked himself in the bathroom and comes out a few minutes later, dressed and combed, walking close to Matt, but without even bothering to look at him.

"You're angry." Matthew points out, continuing to follow him.

"Nope, I'm not angry." Dom barks back, dry, as he goes down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" his partner asks him.

"I'm going out for a walk." the other informs him, reaching the front door and putting on his coat.

"You _are_ angry. Hell yeah, you are!" Matt insists, in a tone so calm that does nothing but making Dom become even more nervous.

"I'm not angry!" Dom snaps, almost screaming. "It 's just _a reaction like any another_!" he adds, pungent, with a challenging look. "And, be warned, I have every intention to be _very_ nice with whom I'll be around. Who knows, maybe I'll run into that friend of yours who is here, what's his name? Nic, am I right? You know, he strikes me as someone who knows properly how celebrate Valentine's Day! See ya later, Bells, but don't stay up waiting for me!" Dom leaves, slamming the door.

Matt does not like that eventuality at all, but deep in his heart he knows that Dom is only bluffing. He could never do anything like that.

He walks back in their room.

"Alright Everything went as planned! "he exclaims, pointing to a well-known, hot pink trolley, shimmering, which is leaning close to his wardrobe.

"I have nine days to set everything for the best and you, my dear Pinkie, will help me!"

TBC

Some notes:

I do not know if our dear Matthew already thought about the songs for the new album in early 2008 ... but it amuses me to think so. XD  
You've recognized them all, right? Well, let me already spoil something ... there will also be another one, the most important! 3

As for 'Guiding Light' is with no doubt the one I love the most of that album ... so it HAD TO appear, too! 3

Okay, I hope you'll like it so far, but even if you don't, pleeeeease tell me whatever you think.  
In short, if you find a minute or even less of your time to leave an opinion (whatever it is) I shall be very grateful to you! ;)

Even 'stop writing, dammit! 'Is a comment ;)

*sends love and runs away*

Alpha

Questa traduzione è migliore dell'originale?

Sì, invia traduzione

Grazie per l'invio.

Esempio di utilizzo per "":

tradotto automaticamente da Google

Dizionario

Would you mind answering some questions to help improve translation quality?


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary of the chapter: Dominic wants revenge, but..._

_Disclaimer: the title of the chapter is from the lyrics of 'Give a little more' by Maroon5, because it was oh so fitting ^^_

_not beta-ed and not re-read, sowwy for mistakes.._

Chapter II: Now you've been bad, and it goes on and on and on 'til you come home, babe.

It is 12:30 p.m. and Dominic has not returned yet.

Matthew associates it with the fact that has yet to chill out, because he's still pissed off and he's about to prepare lunch.

It's 3:00 p.m. and Dominic has not returned yet.

Matthew begins to think that it's going to take longer than he expected.  
He shrugs, tidies the kitchen and sits on the couch in the living room to look a bit of TV, without understanding a single word that he hears... maybe for the fact that he has tuned it on to an Italian channel.

Are 5:00 p.m. and Dominic has not returned yet.

Matthew begins to fidget a bit. He calls Dom on his cell phone, but as already pessimistically assumed, a nasty recorded voice informs him that the user he's looking for is currently unreachable.

He decides to give vent to his frustrations at the piano, creating a symphony that conveys a deep sense of anguish.

It's 7:00 p.m. and Dominic has not returned yet.

Matthew decides to use the guitar to give vent to its considerable tension, but not even his trusty Glitterati seems to help him find a bit 'of relief.

It's 9:00 p.m. and Dominic has not returned yet.

Matthew does not even dare to prepare dinner. Eating is the least of his worries.  
On the other hand, going into their bedroom, he finds the cigarettes that Dominic jealously hids in a drawer, under the linen, and he has dinner with them, smoking one after the other, with a growing nervousness, fueled by the nicotine that he's assuming.

-_Bugger my bloody health, bugger my bloody voice, bugger every-bloody-thing if my Dominic does not come back to me!_ – he muses, blowing out the smoke in small circles.

10:00 p.m. and Dominic has not returned yet.

To keep his mind occupied, Matthew is doing a tour of endless phone calls, running through his agenda, including the most distant relatives, Muse's old acquaintances, people who he contacted only once and only for work, until he reaches the closest friends of his.

After chatting for a good half hour with Tom, who has tried in every way to calm him down, now Matt is talking to Chris, who more or less is animated by the same intentions.

"Chris, this time I did such a disaster!" Matt is alarmed.

"But no, you know, Dom has his bad moments!" Chris heartens his friend.

"No, no, it's different, I think I've really made him angry. What if he does not come back? Maybe he's already left the country! " Matt replies, more and more agitated, and while coughing, almost convulsively.

"You have smoked!" Chris figures out, getting instantly angry. "Matthew, how many times have I told you to stay away from that shit? To begin with, neither should Dominic do it, but especially you, because you sing, you cannot risk to compromise your voice, bloody hell! " the younger guy scolds the pianist.

"What's this? Now are you going to put me in a corner and punish me, like one of your children? " Matt snaps, contemptuously.

"Bells, you called to be reassured or what?" Chris mutters, pissed off.

"You're right, I apologize. The point it's that I'm so nervous that I do not know what I'm saying. "Matt justifies.

"That's better. Get away from your head absurd ideas such as Dominic who has left the country, but where would he go without you? That guy can't live without you, just like you can't live without him." Chris says, managing to steal a smile from Matt, though he cannot see that.

"Yes, it must be so. He just wants to keep me in suspense and he's beating around the bush ... and God only knows how bloody well that little bitch manages to do such a thing! " the frontman chuckles "So, Chris, supposing that Dominic should return, since he is the basic part of my plan, you remember what you have to do, don't you?" Matt asks for confirmations.

"Don't worry, you've already explained everything to me and I have a very good memory, count on me," Chris assures. "By the way, geez, you're spoiling Dom so damn much!." he chuckles immediately after.

"Maybe, but I cannot help it, it's stronger than me. Chris, I've never loved anyone like I love him. That's why I can't wait to see what Dominic will do after the super surprise that I am preparing for him. "Matt smiles, with a dreamy attitude.

"More than anything, since she knew what you're planning, Kelly is sulking at me, because she says that it has been years since I've done for her something so romantic! Now, thanks to you, I'll have to invent something to leave her speechless on Valentine's Day! " the bassist grumbles, making the guitarist laugh.

"I'm totally sure that you'll succeed in your goal." Matt encourages him. "now, let's talk about something else, do you know that Peter from IV C and Sharon from III B got married? And Miss Lockins, well, now Mrs. Lockins, that hot piece of pussy we had for teacher, the one who all of us was madly in love with, is about to retire? And Jason, that unbearable and snooty nerd who never passed the tasks and hadn't ever helped us during interrogations, despite his degree with honors, now found himself a job where it matters less that the doormat at the entrance of his building? " the singer vividly gossips.

The gossip demon that dwells within Chris pushes him to listen with great interest at all those mouth-watering news, but then the man comes back to normality, becoming also a bit worried.

"Matthew ... but... with how many people did you talk on the phone tonight?" he asks, puzzled.

"Nope, it is not just the phone. I did that in order to distract me a little, I joined FaceBook, " the frontman admits. "And I have to say that it worked a little, but you can't even begin to imagine how much I struggled to convince everyone that it was the real me." he says.

"I understand. I guess I should I join FaceBook, too, judging by what you found out, but now, tell me ... do you have more scoop? " his interlocutor asks the frontman with fake nonchalance

-

When, mostly because of Kelly's insistence, Chris hangs up, Matthew looks up at the wall clock that indicates almost midnight.  
_  
- Ok, now it starts to get a dreadfully worrying matter. What if something bad happened to him?_ - Matthew is alarmed again.

After making sure that no hospital in Como and the surrounding area is hosting a handsome blond by the name of Dominic James Howard, the frontman seems a bit more relieved and prepares to go to bed.

-_If I fall asleep, time passes more quickly and the morning will arrive soon, so when I wake up I'll find him next to me_. – the gorgeous brunet broods.

No matter how noble his intent was, there is no way Matt is able to put it into practice, because to sleep is something impossible to him and he spends time tossing and turning nervously, looking for the most comfortable position, which doesn't seem to exist.

After more than an hour of fruitless attempts, he gets up, convinced that drinking a little milk could help him in the difficult goal, but as he descends the stairs toward the kitchen he hears someone turn the key in the lock of the security door.

Matthew smiles, thanking with all his heart the God he does not believe in, but definitely changes the mood when he hears Dominic giggling and whispering, a sign that he is not alone.

-_But who the hell ..._ - Matt thinks, turning off the light instantly and staying on the stairs, ready to make a scene.

Meanwhile, Dominic has been able to open the door and he pushes it slowly.

"Nic, but …you're crazy if you want to have sex even here! Did you have not enough yet? If Matt finds us ... "the blond whispers, giving out those lovely, little verses which he usually displays only with Matt.

Needless to say, Matt is blind with rage.  
_  
- Bugger my bloody surprise! Now I'm going to kick him of the house, I'm going to pummel his awesome, bastard face, I'm gonna kick his ass_ ...- Matthew is already mentally planning his bitter revenge, turning on the light.

"Guess what ? Matt has found you and your dirty secret! Dominic, how could you dare to betray me like this? And in my house, nonetheless, and then with ... " Matt rambles, furious, but stops as soon as he realizes that Dominic is alone.

"Oh, Mattie, but how much gullible can you be?" Dominic asks him rhetorically, with his arms crossed at his chest, and he looks at Matt with a cheeky smile that make him even more beautiful, if possible. "I knew you'd been standing around the house, waiting for me. So I decided to play a nice trick on you. "he adds, soon after, with the same wonderfully irritating attitude.

"Geez, how evil can you be?" Matt replies, going down the stairs.

"After all the time I spent with you, you can say that the student has surpassed his teacher!" Dom shrugs, abandoning himself on the couch. "You know, Mattie, among the girls and the boys that have suggested me to do that, today I think I've had at least twenty occasions to betray you." he informs him, getting up from the couch and walking towards him, like a predator.

"Really?" Matt swallows heavily.

"That's right. And you know why I did not? " the blond asks him, without waiting for him to answer. "Because I love you, you idiot! No matter if you bring me on the verge of a nervous breakdown sometimes. "he informs the pianist, ruffling his hair.

Matthew smiles at the drummer, placing his hands on Dom's hips.

"Tell me, how lucky am I to have you by my side?" Matt whispers, bringing his mouth to his sensual boyfriend's.

Dom smiles at him in return, but just when their lips are about to meet, he backs off and approaches the stairs.

"I love you, but I also know how to sulk to you, you know? And most of all I know how to reject you and your advances. Good night, Bells! " he grins, satisfied, going up to their bedroom.

Snorting frustrated, Matthew follows him. After all, now he has Dom back at home at least he will be able to get some sleep.

- -

About half the morning, what wakes Matt up is a smartass hand who prowls over his boxers, ready to cross the border of the elastic and starts the exploration.

Ignoring his body language that seems to like oh so much that intrusion, the singer grabs that hand, locking it, before it is too late, with evident disappointment of his blond owner.

"What's the matter?" Dom asks, breaking free from his grip.

"What? You must explain to me what the matter is!" Matt replies.

"Well .. let's say that the night made me think about the whole matter and this is the forgiveness! "the drummer smiles languid, leaning over to kiss his mate.

Too bad Matt rejects him with both hands, parting from him.

"You're bloody wrong, dude! Do you expect me to be condescending and always ready to welcome you in my arms every time you want? "he asks, pushing the covers with a kick and getting out of bed.

"Of course I do!" Replies the blond, as if it was a foregone conclusion.

"The answer is no! Guess what ? I'm able to reject you as well. My dear Dommie, this is a game for two players! " the frontman warns him, with a challenging attitude. "Have an examination of conscience, Dom, yesterday you made me spend hours in hell, victim of the deeper anguish, moreover, because of you, I will receive an astronomical phone bill! You disappeared without a trace, it made me feel terrible and as the grand finale you've also played that *very nice * trick on me! " he rants, like a river in flood, unstoppable.

"Um yeah, maybe I could have avoided that joke ..." Dom ponders out loud.

"Yes, you could, but now the only thing that you will avoid is having sex with me. Comfort yourself the way you prefer, I'm going to have my breakfast!" Matt informs him, rather annoyed.  
Dom groans in frustration, while he provides to consulate himself.

- Damn Nic, it's all your fault, even to just name you brings trouble! - he muses, angry.

Almost poisoned by the bad mood that hovers in the air, fomented by the recidivist, stupid pride of both, Matt and Dom spend that whole day the same way as two strangers forced to live in the same house.

-

"It's okay, it's a matter of fact, we're fighting. " Dominic notices late in the evening, when they both are preparing to go to bed. "So let's have at least a bit of angry sex, what do you say?" he suggests, impressive.

Matthew at first fancies that idea, while he can already picture the hot scene in his mind. However, it is not enough to make him fall into temptation.

"Nice try. Good night, Dom! " the pianist says, turning off the light and curling up on one side, with the specific intent not to invade the other half of the mattress.

Dominic follows his example, accompanying every action of his with a soft, disappointed mumble.  
The brunet is grinning, smug and satisfied.

-

The next day, the beautiful blond has only one goal: to make every effort to ensure that it is not going to be a replica of the day before.

He gets up before Matt and makes him find breakfast ready, preparing the tasty pancakes.

His partner appreciates that kind thought, and thanks the drummer, doing honor to his kitchen, but beyond this he does not seem to be impressed.  
However, the drummer is not the type who gives up so easily and he already has a plan B, which he's putting into practice.

"I see now that I have contaminated you with the choice of TV channels!" Matt chuckles, noticing that it is tuned to MTV Italy, where there's a program of video rotation, with some viewers' text messages that flow on the screen.

Matt may not know that this is all part of Dom's brilliant plan, which meanwhile checks his cell phone to make sure that the text message he has written half an hour before was correctly sent.

- _Yes, I sent it. Hopefully they should approve it and they must make it appear ... even if it is not in their language!_ - the blond silently hopes, and welcomes the fact that at least he and Matt are chatting peacefully.

At the end of breakfast, Dom clears away and wash everything, while Matt continues to watch the videos, getting excited when it passes in rotation also their 'Time Is Running Out', which the brunet begins to hum softly.

- Even my time is running out, since there is only a quarter of an hour before the end of that program! - the blond gets alarmed, looking at his watch.

But fate is benevolent towards him, because during the following video, his request is granted.

In fact, Dominic acknowledges his own text message from the first syllables.

"Here we go, Matt, read!" he exclaims, pointing at the screen.

" 'Matthew, I know I've been terrible, I apologize. Please, forgive me. Forever yours. Dominic. ' "Matthew reads aloud, amazed as he's saying that.

"You've apologized to me on national television." the brunet comments.

"Yes, I did." the other confirms

"And you've put our names." the first goes n.

"You know, Dewey who apologizes to Huey would not be credible!" the second chuckles.

"So you really think that it's enough for me to capitulate doing something so childish, as a teenager in love ..." Matthew asserts, with indifference, rising from the table and going up the stairs.

Dominic watches him leave, without saying a word.

- _Another bloody, epic fail._ – he ponders, upset

"And you thought well! Come on, I'll wait in bed, are you coming or what? I cannot wait to make things up with you! " the singer pulls out a big grin, hurrying to get to their room.

As it's easily imaginable, Dominic follows him trotting, all happy, jumping on the mattress, where an eager Matt is waiting for him.

"You weren't satisfied to just put our initials in the message, you have written the whole, complete names." Matt recalls, while covering Dom's face with kisses.

"I looked cuter this way. Why? Do you think I did something wrong? " the blond starts to worry, before getting rid of his partner's T-shirt and taking possession of every inch of exposed skin, so pale and inviting.

"Of course you didn't, I just guess that you have fueled the hopes of all our fans who read those names and must have certainly thought about us!" the brunet states, digging his fingers into his partner's golden locks.

"Why? You mean that ... " Dom figures out, tracing the contours of Matt's lips with his thumb.

"I got a nice ride on the internet recently, and I'll tell you, Dom, we have fans who root for the two of us, crazily, they're sure there's something between us, some of them already supposed that, even before we realized that!" the pianist informs the other before kissing him deeply.

"But Dommeh, you still have one thing to tell me ..." Matt urges him, at the end of their kiss. "It 's not a coincidence that that message is passed right over a video of My Terrible, is it?" he mutters, resentfully.

"Oh, shut up, it was only a coincidence, I can't control the schedule of that Italian, music channel, you know!" Dom snorts "Besides it could have been worse, at least it is not passed during a video of JET!" he teases the singer .

"Don't you dare anymore name him or his bloody band!" Matt growls, slamming Dom on the mattress and straddling him, possessively, slipping both hands under the t-shirt that the blond still wears.

"Mm, Matteh .. I like all this vehemence! "Dom smirks, reversing the roles and kissing him passionately, dispelling any glimmer of that stupid, unjustified jealousy.

Matthew rolls with him on the bed and gets on top again, but this time he kisses Dom with all the sweetness of which he is capable of.

"Umphff!" Dominic complains, against his lips.

"What?" the other asks him.

"We could have done a little of 'angry sex!" the blond protests, pouting.

Matt smiles.

"Let's save it for our next quarrel!"

TBC

_Hope you liked it, please let me know ^^_

_More to come.._

_goodnight_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hellooo, sowwy for late , and sowwy for mistakes, since it's not beta-ed and quickly re-read... but ... enjoy! ^^_

_Summary of the chapter: Matthew knows very well what he's doing, but how Dom feels about the whole situation? _  
_Disclaimer: the title of the chapter is from the lyrics of 'Worst day ever' by Simple Plan, ^^_

Chapter III: I feel like I'm living the worst day

"You're unbearable!" Dominic snaps, pushing Matthew abruptly on the bed.

"You're not any better than me!" Matt barks back, pulling him not too gently by the arm and dragging the blond beneath him. "Always so dandy and bloody perfect, going around swinging your bum like a whore to flirt with half the world!" he continues, yanking brutally the drummer's hair to bring him closer to him and kissing him violently, biting his lips.

Dom does nothing but wrap a hand around Matt's nape to push him more against his face, biting his lips in return and scratching the pianist's back, which makes him arch and moan.

"Well, well, words coming from the one who always plays the bloody role of the neurotic genius and relies heavily on this to flirt with any woman who's breathing, starting with the interviewers. You hit on them all with all your outlandish theories about the Government controlling us, the aliens, the omens of the coming soon apocalypses and so on!" the blond hisses, switching their roles and placing himself upon the brunet.

They stare in silence at each other for a few seconds, eye to eye, and then burst out laughing.

"No, we can't do it, the angry sex should be done when we are angry for real or there's no way we can success!" Dom states.

"We've been trying for three days. You have obsessed yourself with that worse than with the time machine issue! " Matt grumbles.

"Maybe. However, pull my hair? Bad move, Bells, really bad move. I've just been to the hairdresser! " the other complains, adjusting his hairstyle.

"It was pwoper, in the heat of the moment, I'll tell you what ... I liked the scratches here, I mean ... they still hurt a bit, but in a good way." the brunet reveals.

"Great, I have a boyfriend who's a masochist!" Dom chuckles.

"Anyway, my theories are not weird!" the singer points, with his offended, huge ego.

"Of course they're not, that was part of the background ..." the drummer justifies promptly.

"So, hearing you, I flirt with half the world, don't I? But did you ever see me? Whenever we have an interview I find it hard to keep myself away from you and every time we play and you get close to me, giving me those looks of yours, there's a coming-soon- rape alert! "he adds, kissing the guitarist violently.

"What about me?" Matt protests, as soon as they separate. "You know, I look at the girls during the interviewers just and only to distract me, because every time you're near me, when you moisten your lips and then you chew the lower one your way, you have not the slightest idea how I would like to jump on your bones instantly on the sofa where they're interviewing us, and give the world the scoop of the century! " the frontman confesses, stroking his toned chest and squeezing his nipples, driving his beloved mate crazy.

"Good. Now that I know I'll do it more often! " Dominic assures.

"And I'll play the concerts directly sitting on your drums!" the other suggests.

"Mm ... Matteh, I was thinking that even make love the old fashioned way, sweet, slow and silent is not so bad, right?" the blond whispers to him, getting rid of both Matt's night blue boxers and his own hot pink boxers, the only piece of clothes they still were wearing.

"I could not agree more." the singer murmurs, holding Dom in his arms.

-

It's February the 13th and the two lovers woke up early to work on the first traces of the songs for the new album.

Dominic has different ideas about using the drums and he is exposing them to Matt, that has decided to switch from the piano to his electric guitar.

For the record, they are trying the one that Matt was intent on composing, while Dom was watching him, secretly.

Dominic is giving very energetic blows to the two tom-tom of his drums and Matt seems to appreciate the way the drums and guitar melt together, while he's fiddling with the console effects, shifting levers and adjusting volume and speed, in order to create the proper atmosphere.

All of a sudden, Dom hears a strange ringing, repetitive and monotonous.

"No, Matt, this effect is pretty crap, you can do better!" he comments, while the ringing persists.

"It's not an effect, it's your mobile phone, you, ninny!" Matthew chuckles. "By the way, how can you have a ringtone so horrible?"

"It 's that I have changed it recently, I have yet to customize everything better." Dom justifies, as he gets up from the drums and stands, leaning against the wall in a corner, to answer.

A short distance away, Matt watches him with a glance at the clock that marks past 11:00 a.m..

- _A perfect timing._ - the gorgeous brunet ponders.

After all, he already knows who is on the other side.

"Hello? Hey, big boy, how are you? Nope, don't worry, I've been up for two hours now, as well as Matt, you know, he has already started to get busy with the new album and I am giving him some help, we're just missing you." Dom says, taking care to put their friend on speaker.

"Oh, so nice from you , work behind my back. It is not that we start with the story that you want me to leave the band? " Chris jokes.

"Let me remind you that it was you who wanted to leave to start a solo career!" Matt points out.

"Yes, of course, Bells, you're right." Chris rolls his eyes. "In any case, I have called for another reason, indeed, the matter involves only one of you two: Dom" he announces.

"Uh? Only me? for what reason? " the beautiful blond grows curios.

"Alfie." Chris replies.

"Oh, no, has something bad happened to him?" his interlocutor alarms instantly.

"Of course not! Damn, Dom, you're usually the one positive guy, Matt is the catastrophic one! "Chris mutters.

"What do you want me to say? I must have infected him. " Matthew giggles.

"Coming back to the Alfie issue, nothing alarming, I just want you to come here to give him some other drums lessons." the bassist explains.

"Why? Excuse me but you can do it, can't you? I mean, you know how to play drums, too, if I recall it correctly. And I do." Dom protests.

"That 's what I tried to explain to my son, but he does not want to listen to any reason, it is two days since he's started making a fuss. Have you ever seen him when he's making a fit? "

"No, I had the honor to attend to those from Frankie and Ava, but I miss Alfie." Dom replies.

"Well, I assure you that he is the worst of all, he's driving us mad and he seems adamant. So, Dom, is not any chance that you manage to come here? " his friend wonders.

"When?"

"Well, you can just get on the next plane."

"What? But you cannot ask me that. Do you know what day is tomorrow? " the drummer protests vigorously.

"I know, I realize it perfectly." Chris hesitates.

"Hey, what is this nonsense talking? Tomorrow is a day like any other." Matt asserts, coldly and impassible. "As a matter of fact, you should take advantage of the pause from the tour and go. Come on, you do not want to say no to a child, do you? " he spurs his partner. "I will take advantage of that to stay here and go on to work on the new album in utter solitude, which is the most optimal condition to concentrate!" he adds, with an air of superiority.

Dom casts his boyfriend a look of fire.

"You're right, Chris, now that i think better about it, tomorrow I do not have a damn thing to do. In fact, I'll tell you what, to take a break can only be good for me. " the blond mutters.

"Perfect. So let me know when you arrive, so I'll pick you up at the airport. See you later and thank you very much." Chris hangs up, enthusiastically.

"Come on, let's go to our bedroom, I'll help you pack your bags." Matt urges Dom, dragging him up the stairs with him.

"Hey, what's this rush? If I didn't know you so well I would say that you can't wait to get rid of me!" Dom says, sulking, while he takes his leopard-printed trolley, one of his latest purchases, and places it on the bed, opening it.

"Oh yes, of course. It may be that this time it is me who want to bring home Nic Cester and have some fun with him." Matt challenges his best friend .

Dom turns to him, a frightened and upset.

"Oh, come on, I'm just kidding! So now you see that is not pleasant? "Matthew points out, wickedly, while he helps Dominic to choose the clothes.

"Yeah. By the way, I don't know if you'd have a chance with Nic, I think he prefers me! "the drummer strikes back, with a cheeky grin.

"Okay, may I curse the day that I've introduced him to you. Can we stop talking about that bloody guy? " the brunet almost growls.

"Look, it's you who has started it first!" the blond makes him notice, picking up a little things in bulk and placing them in the suitcase.

"It doesn't matter!" Matt shrugs, folding carefully a couple of shirts.

"Good. We're done here. " Dom states, making sure he got everything, before closing the trolley. "I still cannot believe it. Okay, you do not want to celebrate Valentine's Day, I can accept it, but even spend that whole day apart! " the blond adds, snorting frustrated.

"I'm sorry too, but it's not my fault if the circumstances are so unfavorable." Matt objects.

"Unfavorable circumstances my ass, it's you who created them!" the other snaps.

"Hey, I certainly do not control Chris'kids!" Matt defends himself, raising both his hands to emphasize his innocence.

"Nope, but it seems that you're almost happy for that." Dominic whines.

"That's only because I look at the positives sides of the situation. In this way we can get our DVD back, remember? The one that Chris held hostage to punish us for our imprudence! " Matt recalls.

"Huh! I had not thought about that. Well, consider it already back in our hands. " Dom assures cockily.

"Great. About the rest, come on, Dom, a couple of days apart will be for good. "Matt shrugs, as if the matter wasn't that important.

"Grrr, Bells, when you act like this I ..." Dom hisses furious, leaving their bedroom.

"You what?" the brunet questions, while he helps the percussionist to carry the trolley down the stairs.

"'You're pissing me off so much that I think that now we would make a fantastic, proper, angry sex!" Dominic concludes, in a tone of voice altered.

"Yeah. Too bad we do not have the time." Matthew asserts.

"Huh?" the other frowns.

" I called a taxi before, now it should be already waiting for you outside" the singer explains, opening the front door, where Dom can see a taxi parked at the gate, outside, waiting for him.

"Have a nice trip, Dommeh." Matt greets him, pressing his lips against Dom's, but the blond immediately parts from him.

"I hate you!" the drummer hisses, offended, going to the gate.

"I hate you too, * luv *." his mate yells at him with a mocking grin while waving his hand in greeting.  
_  
- Ah, Dommie dear, I miss you already. But it's for a good cause, a very good cause! -_ the frontman thinks, returning home.

He climbs the stairs and goes back again in their room, placing on the bed another trolley, a very well-known one, starting from its flashy shocking pink color, all covered with glitter.

Matt opens it and begins to fill it with his belongings, including a very elegant outfit that someone had specially made it tailor for him two years before and that now seems to be very useful, with the right modifications.

Matt opens a drawer, where he extracts, well concealed under his shirts, some sheets with notes to a song he's working on in secret.  
_  
-I'll have the time to perfect it while I wait. _- he muses, placing them carefully in a corner of his trolley, and then he closes it, satisfied.

When he places the trolley back on the floor, from a pocket half-closed a little agenda falls to his feet.

"Uh, you're right, I have an important call to make, I was forgetting it. Thank you, Pinkie, I'm so lucky you're here." he says, taking the phone and dialing a number that has been written on it.

"Hello? It's Matthew Bellamy speaking. Can you confirm that everything was performed as required? " the frontman looks for confirmations.

"Of course, Mr. Bellamy, it was not easy to isolate a space so large, we had to pretend that there is a war remnant on which we have to make assessments, so we can keep everyone off." the workman assures.

"This is a very good device. So I will have the privacy that I need, right? "Matt wonders for good measure.

"The most absolute privacy ever, for you and your sweetheart. You will not be disturbed in any way. " the other asserts. "Of course if you have organized such a special thing for your lover, she must be just a lucky girl. " he adds.

"Oh yes, my... girl is very lucky." Matt chuckles. "Thanks again for the excellent work, I'll know how to repay you. Anyway, I'll be there today, in the late afternoon. " he informs the man, before hanging up.

"Everything is fixed. This is simply perfect, Pinkie, Chris has already done its part, now it's up to us. Let's Dom take his flight, we will take the next one." Matt explains to his trusty trolley, taking it downstairs.

-

When Dom arrived in Teignmouth, the night before, the three children welcomed him in the happiest way possible, and also Chris and Kelly were glad to see their friend.  
But the morning after, the morning of that fateful day, the scenario that presents itself before his eyes is quite different: no one seems to care about him, because the kids are in the room to get ready for school and kindergarten, because Chris and Kelly have eyes only for each other, doing everything in perfect symbiosis, covering each other with attention, kindness and whispering endearments. In a word, they are sickly romantic.

"I'm going out to get some fresh air." Dominic proclaims, leaving the house.

Chris and Kelly watches him go away.

"You know, Matt was really terrible to ask us to act as sweethearts in front of him, it's so exaggerated!" Chris comments.

"Ah, so you're saying that it bothers you to act like this with me!" Kelly grumbles, annoyed, crossing her arms at her chest.

"No, my love, it's not what I meant." her husband alarms.

"Don't worry, I'm joking. If you want to know, I find it an exaggeration as well, but it is always part of your Machiavellian friend's very brilliant plan! "she chuckles.

"Yeah. Anyway, guess who will take you to dinner tonight in the most chic restaurant in London? I've already called my mother, she will be here in the afternoon, to look after the children. And after dinner, we'll spend the night alone in a ultra romantic hotel, we'll be back tomorrow. And that's just part of my personal plan to make you happy and astonished." Chris reveals, stroking her hair and face.

"Oh, Christopher!" she squeaks, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. After all, children are still in their rooms.

While walking, Dominic finds out that the situation outside is even worse: it seems that that day in the world, or at least in that town, there are only couples, the streets are full of lovers walking hand in hand, even the birds perched on branches are chirping in pair.  
_  
-This is the worst Valentine's Day of all. No, this is the worst day of my life!_ - he muses, very upset, going back to the house where he's the guest.

When he returns to the Wolstenholmes, Dom finds also the kids at the table while they're having breakfast.

Frankie is intent on stringing colored bead in a thick thread.

"Hey, what you doing, champion?" the blond cheers, sitting next to the younger kid.

"I'm trying to make a beautiful necklace, so today I'll give my gift to Cindy!" the child explains, without stopping his work.

- No, this can't be possible! Even a four year old child has someone to celebrate and I do not have! – Dom ponders, but manages act all happy and cheerful with his little interlocutor.

"And who is Cindy? Your girlfriend?" he smiles at the kid.

"Oh, I wish! But if I make the best super nice and super cool gift of all, she'll choose me as her playmate! "the little boy says, finishing his duty and getting help from Dom to make the knot to close the necklace, then he prepares to leave.

"Eh, see my Frankie? He already goes to the conquest of women, he took everything from his father!" Chris chuckles, then turns to his firstborn.

"And you, Alfie? Do you also have a beautiful little girl whom to worship? " the dad incites him.

"I do not think so! Little girls are stupid, boring and clingy. And then today, at the end of the lessons, I'll go to Johnny's house and his mother then will bring us to the park! " Alfie informs his father, all excited.

"But, Alfie! Today is Valentine's Day! "Chris mutters in shock.

"Oh, you're right, Dad. Then I have to make a gift for Johnny, maybe he made a gift to me! I'll see if I have a toy to give to him." Alfie announces, rushing to his room.

"That little boy worries me more and more, day by day!" the bass player rolls his eyes.

"But no, it is something so tender, and then you know, that is the age where little boys are better with their little boy mates and they avoid or annoy the little girls." Kelly chuckles.

"I find him so lovely!" Dom beams.

"You can't utter a single word about this bloody matter!" Chris snaps.

"And anyway, I'll tell you what .. Yesterday I showed him just a few new drums exercises, because of his progress, but it's not that Alfie was exactly affected by the fever to play, quite the contrary, he stopped after less than an hour. " Dom reveals.

"Uh, really? Damn, probably Alfie's drums fever must be already over. You know what? Tonight I'll give you a ride to catch the plane for Italy, after all, Kelly and I must go at the airport, too." Chris suggests.

"I do not know if I already want to go back to ... him." Dom mutters "I mean, he has not even called yesterday and I think that he won't even today!" he adds, grieving.

"Instead you have to go back. You'll see that Matt will be glad to see you, he does not expect it so soon and then I am sure that you two will make things right." his friend says.

"Uncle Dom, did uncle Matt make you angry?" Ava Jo asks him, worried, coming closer.

"No, not really angry, let's say that sometimes we do not think the same way about some things." he clarifies, lifting and placing the little girl on his lap.

"Huh, okay, but I'm sorry that you two don't agree. You smile so much more when you're with uncle Matt! " the six years old girl states.

"I smile a lot even when I'm with you. So, Princess, how many conquerors do you plan to make fall at your pretty feet today? "He asks her, making her giggle and blush before she jumps from his legs.

"Nobody, if the little Princess loses her royal carriage. Come on, Ava, the school bus is about to arrive." Kelly interrupts them, bringing her daughter out.

"Mom, uncle Matt is really bad if he makes uncle Dom so sad." the little girl mutters, pouting, as they go to the school bus.

"Can you keep a secret? Uncle Matt is just pretending to be so bad and he's acting like this because he wants to make uncle Dom very, very happy! " her mother smiles, winking at Ava.

The child shows a big grin in response, happier and goes off to school.

At home, once even Alfie and Frankie took the school bus as well, Dom pauses to talk to Chris.

"You know, when I went out, before, in the name of the good old days, I wanted to take a trip to the Den, but there were all those road blocks." the blond murmurs.

"Yes, workers have evacuated the area because between today and tomorrow they must make assessments of a war remnant that they found there. There was even an article on the local newspaper." the bass player informs him.

"Just on Valentine's Day?" the drummer frowns.

"Yeah, that's shit, but, you know, buddy, the war remnants don't give a damn about eventful days!" the other chuckles.

At 6:00 p.m., when it's already dark, Chris gets into the car with Kelly and Dom in the backseat.

"But ... this is not the way to the airport." Dom grumbles, seeing that Chris is taking a different direction.

"I know it for sure. The point is that Kelly and I are heading to the airport, you are not. There is a little change of plans." Chris informs him, parking near the Den.

"Perfect. You arrived. " the bassist announces, taking his trolley from the boot, handing it back to his owner.

"But...I cannot even walk here, there are off limits signs everywhere." Dom protests.

"They're fake, trust me. Have a nice night, Dom, I have the feeling that it will be very special. " Chris smirks and Kelly nods, before setting their car in motion.

While Chris drives, Kelly, takes the phone of her husband, selecting a number in the phonebook.

"Yes, Matthew, we took him there, now he's all yours." she informs him, hanging up.  
_  
-What can there be so bloody special in having been abandoned in a park that at the time is inaccessible, unusable and utterly desert?_ - Dom,asks himself, bitter and confused, as he walks to the Den, before the arrival of a text message on his mobile phone.

He stares at the display but there is no known sender, it's one of those anonymous text messages that people send over the web.

Dom has no other choice but to read it:

'Keep walking towards the beach. Ask no questions, then you'll understand everything ...'

Dom smiles, as he starts to have a sweet, very pleasant suspicion, and goes to the beach where, from the distance, illuminated by candles scattered everywhere, right on the shore, near the bridge, he sees a white grand piano and sat on his bench a certain someone who is waiting for him anxiously.

TBC

_I know, it's an evil moment to stop! :D_

for the grand final you have to wait for the next chapter, the last one. Start thinking veeeeeeeeeeery romantic!

So, did you realized what Matt organized? Hmm, maybe it's a bit too much, right? Probably yes, but in my heart I am utterly convinced that Mattie for his Dommie would be able to book the Moon! ^^

_if you took your (little) time to let me know if you like d it ( or didn't) it would mean A LOT to me._

_thanks and bye._


End file.
